The overall goal of this Program Project is to greatly expand our understanding of the clinical significance of chromosome change in human cancers. Our approach will be to correlate laboratory studies with important clinical features in a multidisciplinary research effort. Experts in the areas of cancer cytogenetics, molecular biology, medical oncology, surgery, cell culture, tumor pathology, and biostatistics have been assembled and will focus on studies of: clinical correlations of chromosome change and cytogenetic and molecular biologic analysis of acquired drug resistance.